Vertigo
by Lola the Coconut
Summary: The most powerful things in the world require an equally delicate balance to keep it in check, but when an inbalance occurs, strange, and sometimes funny, things can happen... Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Vertigo**

_Disclaimer: Anything here that you recognize, I do not own. That is all._

Hello, all! This is my very first fic that does not compose of Harry Potter. You see, I had been under the impression that Teen Titans was an extremely odd concept, but my mind was recently changed after deciding to re-watch the show, I fell in love.

Then, I discovered the world of Teen Titans fan-fiction. Though very different than Harry Potter fan-fics, it is all still wonderful. After many a two-o'clock-in-the-morning sessions of fan-fic readings, I fell in love, again.

PLEASE REVIEW! I SHAL EVEN TAKE IN FLAMES! PLEEEEEAASSE! Sooo, here it is, my first ever non-Harry Potter fic!

* * *

It is the middle of the night at Titan's Tower. All is peaceful, except for one Titan. In a room that has walls lined with bookshelves decorated with the occasional stuffed raven, a certain Titan is tossing and turning in her bed. It's obvious that she is having an unusual nightmare.

"No… please, no… ugh… leave me alone… go away…"

On the desk in the corner, there is a mysterious hand mirror whose glass has started to flash and swirl ominous lights.

**Raven's Dream**

"Raaaaavennnnnn… Raaaaaavvennnn…"

The voices calling out to her seemed very familiar.

"W-who, who are you?"

But the voices would not do anything else.

"Raaaavennnn…"

"…oh, Raaaavennnn…"

"…Raaaavennnnn…"

"What do you want? Where are you? Who…"

Suddenly, the dream changed in a whirlwind of colour and light.

Blinding lights were flashing everywhere. It was near impossible for Raven to see anything, but there were all kinds of different sounds. There was crying, then laughing, an indiscernible pleading, and then, suddenly, there was a loud, long, ear-splitting scream, accompanied by another whirlwind of colour.

"Oomph!"

Raven had landed on what seemed like solid rock. It was now very dark. Raven looked around. It looked a lot like the landscape of Nevermore. Suddenly, a bright light burst out from somewhere behind her. Turning around, she found, to her surprise, a sheet of what looked like glass, being used as some sort of projection screen.

Stunned, Raven watched the screen. Scenes from her past were being shown on the glass. At first, it showed a lot of thing that Raven recognized, but didn't remember, as they were from very early in her life.

There were images of the inhabitants of Azarath backing away from her as she and her mother traveled down the streets in search of the temple, of the monks of Azarwatching in horror as she threw a temper tantrum, and all of the windows around them shattered. As she watched, she began to recognize the scenes as they became closer and closer to the present, and became faster, and shorter.

Her twelve-year-old self panting as she ran towards the rapidly closing portal into the real world, a look of fear and desperation on her face, reflecting her feelings upon learning the complete truth about the prophecy.

Watching in shock as a boy in a cape and a half robot started to beat up the creep who had been trying to both make a move on her and run off with her wallet, then joining into the fray herself and in turn, shocking both of the boys with her jets of black energy.

Her joy when the boys offered her a home with the newly named 'Teen Titans'.

Finding Beast Boy thumping a thug on the street, and then Starfire's ship's crash landing on the roof.

Soon, the memories just became flashes of sound and colour.

_"You're just jealous 'cause I sound like a rock star!"_

Red-X ripping off the mask to reveal Robin.

_"Boo-yah!"_

Mumbo Jumbo sucking her into his hat.

_"Titans, trouble!"_

Cyborg chewing on the sofa.

_"I have journeyed to the mall of shopping and discovered the joy of hair ornaments! Do you wish to…" "No."_

Titan's Tower sinking.

_"Everybody loves a good game of Stankball!"_

Beast Boy performing some sort of nerd chant to trap Control Freak in the "12th Dimension".

_"We love you Mother Mae-Eye!"_

Starfire and Silkie diving in and out of purple goop.

_"I'm not a man, I'm an animal!"_

Mad Mod proclaiming his 'Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders'

_"It began the day you were born, and nothing can stop it. This will come to pass; I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world, Raven. It's written all over your face."_

Trigon dissolving is a burst of white energy.

_"Three words: disgruntled, radioactive clone."_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sheet of glass was surrounded in her black energy and shattered, revealing a large, old, carved brass scale. On each side of the scale, were a mass of shadowy figures. It was too dark to make out anything, except that every figure's outline resembled herself, and all of the figures had glowing eyes. Some of them glowed red, but most of them glowed white. Then, the scale started to tip towards one side, then the other. There was a crash. The scale completely tipped over, and all of the figures swarmed towards her to form another whirlwind of colour as the dream changed again.

**Back in Raven's Room**

The digital alarm clock flashed 3:46 am. On the bed, Raven thrashed and clawed the air even more viciously than before.

"No… no, not this… please… not… Azarath… ugh… Metrion… Zinthos!"

As the jet of black energy shot out of her eyes and burned holes in the ceiling, Raven awoke with a gasp.

* * *

We reach the end of the prologue. Here, now, I shall beg. PLEEEEEAAASSEEEEE! PRETTY PLEASE? EVEN FLAMES! EVEN IF THE ONLY THING YOU SAY IS: "Pure crap", I SHALL ACCEPT THAT! I SHALL EVEN THANK YOU FOR THAT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE?

Thank you,

Lola the Coconut


	2. Chapter 1

**Vertigo**

_Disclaimer: Yada, yada,yada, not mine, not mine, not mine._

Good day! Here it is, the first official chapter, the second technical chapter. Soo, take care, eat right, and don't forget to floss!

Just kidding. Enjoy!

Oh, by the way, be sure to read this chapter carefully. If you miss anything, you will be lost for the rest of the story.

* * *

It is early morning in Jump City. As usual, all of the Titans have either woken up and gathered in the Common Room, or, in the case of Raven, just entered the Common Room after a long morning of meditation.

The door slid open with the usual hiss of air as Raven floated in. As usual, the other Titans, absorbed it their individual morning activities, glanced up, then returned to their activities. As per usual, Raven opened the cupboard to get a cup for her morning tea. As she walked towards the stove to pour water out of the kettle, something happened that caused all of the Titans to abandon whatever they were doing and stare at Raven.

Her cloak flashed pink, and Raven was doubled over with hysterical laughter, dropping the cup. After about five minutes, she popped straight up, eyes wide, with her hands clapped over her mouth. For about one minute, there was complete silence. The Titans stared at Raven, and Raven stared back.

Then, with even less warning than last time (which was near none), her cloak flashed a blue-grey, and Raven suddenly burst into hysterical tears. The rest of the Titans stared as she ran, sniffling, out of the Common Room towards her room.

The silence that ensued was deafening. Finally, after around fifteen minutes of awkward staring, the only person who would have dared to broke the silence.

"Dude? What's up with Raven?" asked Beast Boy, knowing very well that he was not going to get an answer.

As he predicted, the only response were the shocked and clearly disturbed faces of the Teen Titans.

* * *

Furious, Raven stormed into her room. Looking around, she noticed for the first time, that the hand mirror that led to her mind was facing down.

"That should always be facing up!" she muttered, turning it over.

Raven gasped at the sight of the swirling lights within the glass, which caused the last night's dream to flood back to her in a wave of unpleasantness. With a groan, she sat down on the edge of her bed, clutched the mirror to her chest, and began to chant softly.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

"_Raven… Raven…"_

She continued to meditate, trying to calm herself.

"_Raven… RAVEN, PAY ATTENTION!"_

"Hun?"

"_Raven, it's Wisdom here. There has been a potentially MAJOR catastrophe in here, and we need you in here."_

"Right, right, I'm coming…" sighed Raven, ambling slowly over to the desk.

She held the mirror in one hand, placed the other hand on the glass surface, and chanted softly under her breath.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

The swirl of black energy enveloped her as she was transported into the mirror.

At the moment when the last dregs of energy disappeared into the mirror, that Beast Boy's head popped in through the door.

"Um, Raven?"

* * *

With a thump, Raven landed on the hard rock of the more remote area of Nevermore. To her surprise, she found that she was not standing on one of the solitary boulders that the mirror usually deposited new arrivals. Instead, she found that she was standing on the wide, full, landscape that was normally found deeper into Nevermore. Staring around, she found that that was not the only thing that was strange.

It seemed like it was a carnival of all known weather conditions in there. At random periods of time, the ground would start shaking. The clouds were rolling, the sky was flashing from day, to night, to any random colour without warning. And, the strange thing, well, we haven't even gotten there yet. Raven walked five steps to the right to find pouring rain and flashing lightning. Another five steps forward, and it was now snowing a light, fluffy, drift. The temperature yo-yoed from frigid Antarctica chills to Sahara heat waves in a matter of seconds, even if in the middle of a blizzard.

Raven looked around for any sign of life, and found no luck.

_That's odd, _thought Raven,_ this place is usually buzzing with activity._

She turned around to receive a face full of snow and freezing wind as her only source of answer.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" she screamed, frustrated, through gritted teeth.

Answering her call, Wisdom and Knowledge promptly floated down. Knowledge was in a state of panic, and Wisdom was trying to calm her down.

"Um, what's wrong with Knowledge? Isn't she usually pretty level-headed?" asked Raven.

"Yes, but that is usually because she know for a fact that all things are secure and right." replied Wisdom. "With the current situation here, she feels that all sure fact in the world is being disrupted."

Some of the other emotions had floated down by now, and Knowledge had started to hyperventilate.

"Greed," Wisdom indicated to the dark yellow-cloaked emotion, "do you have a paper bag in your collection, somewhere?"

"What!" protested Greed, "but, if I give you one of my paper bags, then I'll only have…"

"Greed." warned Wisdom.

"Fine." sighed Greed. "Here it is." She held her hands out, and a paper bag materialized in front of Knowledge, who promptly began huffing and puffing into it.

"Soo, details?" said Raven, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, duh!" intoned Irritated, "It's obvious that when Knowledge became confused, she went out to the first person she met, which was Panic, who was obviously not the best person to handle her."

"I _meant_ about the 'current catastrophe'." glared Raven.

Now calmer, but still agitated, Knowledge started to pace. "Well, recently, your psyche has suffered an extreme dysfunction, and…"

"What?" said Raven, very confused.

Wisdom sat Knowledge down on a rock. "In simpler terms, your emotions have always been in a very delicate balance, both with each other, and your powers. You understand that as one of the reasons you need to control your emotions to control your powers." she explained.

Raven nodded.

"Well," Wisdom continued, "every once in a while, an extreme emotional surge throws the balance out of, well, 'whack', such as when Rage overreacted with Dr. Light, and then Terra, or, when Fear…"

"Majorly freaked out." interjected Courage.

"Yes, well, ahem, when you watched that horror movie and let Denial influence your thoughts."

"Yeah, I remember that," agreed Raven, "but I thought that it was my powers manifesting my fears."

"Actually, Fear's excess amount of, well, fear, when she…"

"Wigged out," smirked Rudeness.

"Mmm, yes, caused her to unintentionally siphon all of your powers, and then proceeded to completely loose her head with them."

The rest of the emotions all nodded.

"Now, back to the situation at hand," Wisdom pressed on, "another one of the emotions has apparently decided to try and make herself known to you, because thought you must suppress your emotions, you do have the tendency to ignore them."

An indignant look on Raven's face as all of the emotions there nodded.

"Well, you do!" shrugged Blunt.

Raven let out a low growl, not unlike the ones usually directed at Beast Boy.

In a very Starfire-esque way, Innocence floated up to both of them. "Please, it is not good for the psyche to argue."

"Who asked you?" retorted Blunt.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned around to revealed a very annoyed Wisdom.

"Anyway, it is near impossible to track down which emotion is causing the current disturbance."

"Why?" asked Raven, "You were able to figure out that it was Rage and Fear that were causing the last imbalances."

"Yes, but then, it was easier. Rage is the only emotion that has your father's four eyes, and…"

"Fear was bouncing off the trees!" giggled Cheerful.

"Yeah," droned Boredom, "Her eyes were glowing and everything."

"Sooo, why can't you figure out which emotion is causing this one?" asked Raven.

"Fear was out of control," explained Wisdom, "so she was an easy distinction, and Rage is slightly arrogant…"

There was a loud "Humph" from Rage.

"…so she made sure that it was known when she decided to impress upon herself."

"So?"

Wisdom sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, this one is currently keeping her schemes under wraps, and she is fully in control. With all of your hundreds of different emotions and personalities, it is near impossible to constantly keep track of all of them unless they make themselves known."

By now, Knowledge had fully calmed down and was now able to talk properly. "We also have reason to believe that the emotion who is controlling this one has somehow convinced Cunning to help her…"

"…and I ain't talking!" sneered Cunning.

"We _do_ wish that you would." sighed Knowledge.

"So, what's going to happen to me?" asked Raven, "With Rage, I lost control, but I still knew what was going on. With Fear, I lost my powers, but it took Robin to spell it out for me."

"Well, usually, what happens reflects the emotion that's responsible, but this time, since more than one emotion is in charge, the results are unpredictable." replied Wisdom.

"Well, this morning, I…"

"We know." replied Blunt flatly. "We _are _part of you."

"You should experience some sort of variation of what happened this morning." said Knowledge.

"Oh, and your powers may, or may not either stop working or do and create strange things." added Wisdom.

"Great." groaned Raven, sitting down on a rock. She felt a small tug on her cloak.

"Umm, R-r-raven," Timid whimpered, "I'm r-r-really sorry, b-but B-beast Boy is in your r-r-room."

"What!" bellowed Raven, "How long has he been there!"

"About f-five m-m-minutes." stammered Timid.

"And, _why _didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Raven, trying very hard not to explode.

"B-b-because y-you were b-b-busy." replied Timid, keeping her eyes downcast.

Raven took a deep breath, then promptly turned on her heel and marched through the 'Forbidden Door'.

* * *

First chappie, finito! Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! Please, please, please! _Attempts cute face, but fails miserably._ (I suck at cute faces). Anywhooo, to resume the task at hand, ahem please, please, please, please!

If you do not understand something, please review.

If you do not like something, please review.

If you do like something, please review.

If you want to suggest something, please review.

If you are starting to hate me because I talk too much, please review.

If you think that I do not talk enough, please REVIEW!

Thank you,

Lola the Coconut


	3. Chapter 2

**Vertigo**

_Disclaimer: If it were mine, well… let's just say I wouldn't be eating Doritos that I stole from my neighbour. _

Whee! Chappie numero dos! A little thing before press on… Think about all of the movies that you've ever seen. Now think about all of the people that you know. Now think about all of the songs that you've ever heard. Now think about all of the tests that you've ever failed. Now that you've thought about all of those things, think about anything in the world that you can tell me, because I am suffering a mild case of writer's block, kk? Thanx a bunch!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Raven's Room, 5 minutes earlier**

"Um, Raven?" Beast Boy poked his head in through the door just in time to see a spiral of black energy capture Raven and swirl her into the mirror. With a clatter, the mirror fell to the surface of the desk.

"Raavenn?" he called, hesitantly tiptoeing over to the desk. "Raven, can you hear me?"

He reached out his finger to poke the glittering surface of the mirror, but stopped himself when the finger was about half a centimetre away from the glass, remembering what happened the last time he poked around Raven's room. Looking around, he suppressed shiver. His eyes fell on the stuffed raven on the bookshelf.

"Creepy." he said to nobody in particular. He walked over to the bookshelf and looked at all of the titles.

"Hmm," he muttered to himself, "_Ancient Readings of Mesopotamia, The Galleon Scrolls Examined, The Big Book of Wiccan Incantations, The Silmarillion…_" Looking down, Beast Boy noticed an open book lying face-down on the floor. "_Edgar Allen Poe's Greatest Works…" _he said, picking it up. He flipped it over. The page that it was open to was entitled: _The Raven._

"Interesting…"he murmured, sinking down on the edge of Raven's bed, starting to read the very long and dark poem.

Soon, he became so absorbed in the poem, that he lost track of whatever time had passed. As he was in the middle of: _Ghastly, grim, and ancient raven, wandering from the nightly shore,_ he heard a soft whirring sound coming from the desk.

He looked up to see the swirl of energy deposit Raven gently on the ground.

Spotting him, Raven let out a snarl, and started towards Beast Boy, prepared to tell him off for going into her room without permission, but before she had the chance, her cloak flashed dark yellow, and she felt herself lose control.

* * *

Beast Boy was confused. Sitting on the couch in the middle of the Common Room, with Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg standing around him, all prompting him to tell them what happened.

As he told them what had happened, he tried to sort it all out in his own head.

Anyone could have told that Raven was angry, but what had shocked Beast Boy was apparently why.

For someone who had braced themselves for a loud rant on how nobody should ever go into her room without permission, what Beast Boy had received was certainly unexpected.

He had been sitting on the bed, holding the book, expecting the usual, when, just like in the morning, for a split second, her cloak had flashed a different colour, this time, a dark, murky yellow. Then, she completely changed. Raven had snatched the book out of his hands, looking seriously pissed.

"What are you doing with that? Do _not_ touch that! That is _my_ book! You do _NOT_ TOUCH MY STUFF! THESE THINGS ARE FOR ME, AND ME ONLY!"

At this time, the most Beast Boy had had the capacity to do was blink.

"NOW GET OUT!" she had screamed, picking him up by the shoulders and kicking him out through the door.

As he heard the door slam behind him, he could only still blink.

After about ten minutes, he finally gathered himself together enough to think, and he dragged himself to the Common Room.

"…soo, here I am now." finished Beast Boy.

"Wow," said Robin, "I mean, weird things have happened with Raven before, but this is just…wow."

"Dude, I know what you mean." agreed Cyborg, "Her mirror, Mumbo Jumbo, Malchior, Wicked Scary, and that whole Trigon episode."

"Wait," said Robin. "What's this about a mirror?"

"Oh yeah," remembered Cyborg, "you two," he said, indicating to Starfire and Robin, "weren't there."

"So," began Beast Boy, "remember when we were battling Dr. Light for the first time, and then Raven got mad and went all freaky and crazy and grew tentacles and stuff, and then the next morning, she got all freaky again when I asked her if she wanted tofu eggs…"

"Man, those were disgusting!" Cyborg exclaimed, who then received an icy glare from Robin. "Hey, I'm just saying…"

"Anyway," Beast Boy continued, "so I go to her room, like you told me to, and…"

"…and I find him _really_ not trying to knock, so I give the door a good bang…"

"Yeah, and he knocks the door down." Beast Boy said accusingly at Cyborg.

"So then BB gets the idea to go into her room."

"And Cy's all 'Oooh, we shouldn't be in Ravens room, oooh!"

"And I was right! BB finds this mirror on her desk and starts poppin' zits in it, and we get sucked into it."

"Yeah, so it turns out that the mirror was a portal into her mind, which I seriously creepy, and she's got all these creepy clones in there dressed in different coloured cloaks that are supposed to be her emotions, and then Raven comes in, and we have to fight her 'Rage', who looks like her dad."

"So we kick its butt, and then those two start getting mushy, so I drag them out."

"Interesting… did you say that each emotion had a different colour cloak?" mused Robin, rubbing his chin.

"Aw, it's probably just more of Raven's usual weirdness." shrugged Beast Boy.

"But please, can this 'weirdness' not be fixed?" asked Starfire, worried for her friend.

"I don't know Starfire," replied Robin, staring into space, "I don't know."

* * *

**Raven's Room**

Raven watched the door slam in front of her face. Immediately, she regained control.

"Ugh, what happened?" muttered Raven, sinking onto her bed, clutching her head with her right hand.

"_Probably one of the effects of the imbalance," _Wisdom's voice echoed from the inside of her head,

_Great_,Raven mentally groaned, lying down. _So, that's Giddy, Weepy, and Greed that I've gone through. Those must be the ones in charge._

"_No," _came Knowledge's voice, _"Judging from what has happened so far, it seems like you will experience all of us."_

"_Or at least, as many as it takes before you solve this" _added Wisdom.

"What do you mean, 'me'?" asked Raven, sitting bolt upright.

"_Well, while we will be doing whatever we can do to help, since we are essentially part of you, it will probably be you who will have to do what it takes to right this." _explained Knowledge.

"_Wonderful, isn't it?" _Sarcasm commented dryly.

"_If you want my advice, I would probably tell your friends as soon as possible. They might be able to provide assistance." _mentioned Wisdom, always the sensible one.

"Alright, alright." muttered Raven as she dragged herself out the door.

* * *

Raven entered the Common Room, only to find that everything was somehow the same, yet very, very different.

Robin was sitting at the computer, just staring at the screen, and occasionally punching something on the keyboard, yet, not with his usual vigour.

Starfire was cooking something else purple and bubbling, but she was just standing there, staring into space, stirring, and jumping every once in a while when the pot overflowed and burned her.

Cyborg was playing a video game, but he was just staring lifelessly at the screen, rhythmically and slowly punching the buttons on the controller with the thumbs, not really paying attention to what was happening. In fact, his car was currently threatening to fall off the edge of the track, but he wasn't doing anything to fix it.

Beast Boy was leaning in the back of the couch, propping his head up with both his hands. It would seem like he was watching the screen, but the glazed look in his eyes told Raven otherwise.

Everyone was so distracted, that they didn't even notice her enter the room. Raven walked over to where Beast Boy was standing, looked around again at everyone, and began to talk. "Guys?" Everyone looked up. "Um…"

Just then, Raven's cloak flashed a deep indigo a split second before the alarm went off.

As the red lights around the room flashed, Raven screamed, seized Beast Boy and buried her face in his shoulder blades. Almost as soon as she had grabbed him, she pushed him away, her face burning.

She pulled he hood up with her powers, and, being very careful not to make eye contact, glanced at the rest of the Titans.

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were all staring at her, their eyes as wide as dinner plates, and their jaws threatening to unhinge, but each expression different.

Starfire had a hint of a look of delight in her eyes, oddly, not unlike the look people have at weddings.

Robin had that calculating look that he had when he was trying to figure out a mystery, indicating that his sharp eyes had noticed her cloak's colour changes and that Beast Boy and Cyborg had told him what happened that time in her mirror.

Cyborg had a mixture of the look in Starfire's eyes, and a teasing, slightly triumphant glint, almost like he had somehow expected this, but nothing was compared to the look on Beast Boy's face.

It was very odd. His eyes were popping out of their sockets, his mouth formed a circle the size of a basketball and his entire face was the reddest shade possible on green skin. Definitely shocked and embarrassed, but like the others, there was something else in his eyes. Fear, concern, and a hint of something else that Raven couldn't place.

Meanwhile, the minds of each of the Titans were having field days.

**Raven**

"_Maybe he liked it." _teased Lust from inside her head.

_Shut up,_ thought Raven.

"_You liked it too. I know you did. We're a part of you. Everything you think and feel, we are. Also, why do you think Fear went to him?" _continued Lust. Raven could feel her smug smile.

"_Oh, hush." _scolded Love, _"But, Raven, you did…"_

_Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! _Raven screamed mentally.

**Beast Boy**

_Did she just…but why…what's been going on…is she…maybe she actually…no…but there's a small…no, there isn't…it's probably something to do with…yeah, probably…_

**Starfire**

_Oh, this is ever so joyous! Friend Raven has finally orb glarflak sau lingond'r knofka fintoas jin hindor dup westieen clorvet! But in such a way? I was not aware that this was customary on this earth. However, perhaps, she has not, and it was purely a part on the strangeness of this morning, but…_

**Cyborg**

_All right! I knew it! Dude, this is awesome! This is better than when Robin went to China and we got to dress up like him! Ooh. That was fun. Oh Yeah! Robin owes me dish duty! Boo-Yah! No dishes for a week! Now, what to do with allll of that free time…_

**Robin**

_Why would Raven be doing something like this? Maybe she's refusing to accept something again, but what? But, if she's denying something, then why is her cloak flashing all these different colors? Uh oh, I hope it isn't what I think it is. Great, I'll have to do dish duty for Cyborg. Hey, wait, isn't the alarm on?_

Robin shook his head to clear it, and quickly started to type.

"Um, Titans, Trouble!" he announced hesitantly, seeing as the rest of the Titans all still looked frozen.

"Hun? Oh, right." said Beast Boy. Everyone cleared their heads and ran out the door, Raven and Beast Boy determinedly avoided eye contact.

* * *

Now, for a big group shoutout to all of the reviewers from chappies prologue and uno!

**Evilator** – Breath! Breath! Puff, puff, puff!

**Waterbook - **Thank you! Thank you! (_Bows)_ I have ah-lways depended on the kindness of strangers!

**Sarah** – You know, I very well may be! Thank you soo much! If you didn't point it out, I probably would not have noticed it! God bless you!

((Break))

**Mad shoe** – Thank you. Appreciated it.

**Evanlicious** – Wow! That's the longest review that I've ever gotten! You've given me a lot of advice. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

**OveractiveMind** – Noooo! You must always floss, or else dreadful things shall happen! Mwahahahahaha! _Ominous music._

**Waterbook** - Well, I'm guessing that it's forbidden for the emotions to go through it, since it's the only way out of Raven's mind, and she doesn't want her emotions running around the city.

Second chappie, finito! Liked it? Hated it? Want me to jump off the leaning tower of Pisa holding the next president's toupee? Please review and tell me!

And next chapter… MY FIRST BATTLE SEQUENCE! But like I said earlier, minor writer's block.

Thank you,

Lola the Coconut


	4. Chapter 3

**Vertigo**

_Disclaimer: If only, if only, if only…_

Dum, dum, da dum! Chapitre numero trois is arrived! I am so proud of myself. _Sniff_.A few items on ze agenda:

1) I applaud those who have had the courage to review, and I encourage those who haven't, to go ahead. The nice button will not bite! If it does, then I beg of you not to sue me. I am currently not in the best position to hire a lawyer.

3) The writer's block from our last meeting still has a few stray tentacles wrapped around my skull, so I urge you even more to review.

So, to recap: Review, don't sue, and enjoy!

* * *

**Downtown Jump City**

The T-Car skidded to a stop at the intersection. A report had come in about a new villain terrorising the people at the down in the Diamond District.

"Titans, g- uh, hun?" started Robin, stopping in mid-sentence. They all stared, stunned at the scene in the middle of the normally busy street.

Everything was in ruins. The buildings all either had a chunk out of them or lay smashed on the ground. Cars lay strewn everywhere. The ground was completely covered with broken wood, crushed rock, shattered glass and the remains of the fine jewellery that the stores along the side of the street would have been selling were littered the rubble. People were starting to tentatively emerge from various shelters at a peaceful silence from what had apparently been a violent chaos.

In the middle of all of it, there was a girl with a petit frame, no older than the youngest Titan. She was wearing black combat boots, a black, light blue and silver corset top and a matching skater skirt. Her skin was a pale to rival Raven, and her lips were coloured an icy blue, while her eyes were artfully decorated with a swirling pattern off the edge of her left eye and heavily outlined in eyeliner. She had slanted eyes, an upturned nose, and pointed elfin ears. Her hair was short and choppy, black, but streaked liberally with silver and blue.

She was floating in the air in a standing position amidst the wreckage, not moving a muscle, her face tilted skyward. Her eyes were closed and Raven felt a great deal of powerful energy surging towards the girl.

As the Titans made their way slowly through the debris towards the girl, they could feel a swirling breeze getting stronger as they got nearer.

"Um, 'scuse me?" ventured Cyborg.

The girl's eyes snapped open to reveal cold, steel grey eyes, and the breeze suddenly turned into a raging cyclone, continuing to destroy what was left of the block.

"Titans, GO!" cried Robin, and the Titans sprung into action. Beast Boy and Raven began moving as many people away as possible. Beast Boy transformed into various large animals, making trips back and forth, gathering people on his back and depositing them away from harm, and Raven used her powers to pick up the people by their clothes and setting them down gently along with Beast Boy's deposits.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg focused on getting to the girl. They spread out at different angles, but none of them could force their way through the powerful winds pushed them away from the girl.

The girl stuck out her right arm, palm open, and slowly closed it, as if she was grasping something. As she did, the cyclone receded to roughly the size of a person. Then, she pulled her arm back, as if she were about to throw a ball, and the cyclone moved back a bit.

She held that position for a second, then thrust her arm towards Starfire. The whirlwind barrelled towards Starfire without any further warning.

She quickly flew out of the way and started hurtling starbolts towards the twister, to no avail. Distracted, she did not notice the girl make swiping motion towards her with her arm. A sudden gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and pinned Starfire to the wall. No matter how much she struggled, she could not break free.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin in alarm, noticing the invisible force that seemed to be holding Starfire captive, and tried to make his way towards her, but the same airstream that seemed to be pushing Starfire against the wall also seemed to be pushing him away at the same time.

Meanwhile, as Robin was doing his best the save Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven had joined Cyborg in trying to either reach the girl or stop her. They were throwing whatever they had at her, but nothing was working.

Beast Boy was turning into all of the strongest, heaviest, hardiest animals he knew, but none of the got him anywhere.

Between trying to get close to the girl, the major wind disadvantage, and trying to hurtle everything she had at said girl, it was really hard for Raven to concentrate. She was doing everything she could, but nothing was working. Her powers were slightly reduced, due to the recent "inbalance", and whatever she did just got whisked away by the wind, whether it was bolts of energy or loose bits of rubble.

Things weren't going so well for Cyborg. The loose rubble was not providing the best footholds, his sonic cannon's beams kept fizzling out in the wind, and with tiny bits of loose debris flying past his head every few seconds, he couldn't be sure what was trash and what was bolts from his parts.

Meanwhile, it looked like the girl was getting bored. She had sat down, crossed-legged in the air; her head supported by left her arm, which was resting on her knee, her eyes following, or controlling, the cyclone. Then, as if she had made some sort of resolution with herself, an odd look of defiance passed over her face, and stood up, then she swept her arms around at the rest of the Titans, and one by one, pinned them against the wall like she had Starfire. All, except for Raven, who had diverted the wind with her energy shield.

Everyone watched as the girl hurtled blast after blast at Raven, but each bounced off of her rapidly weakening shield.

Suddenly, though nobody could see it through the black of her shield, her cloak flashed a bright orange. With a burp that the people could hear for miles, the shield suddenly vanished, letting the gust of wind pin her against the nearest wall.

The girl suddenly got a look of mild, bored concentration, as if she was listening to a lecturing parent. She rolled her eyes, then jumped up into a backflip. The wind caught her in the air, and she floated away. When she disappeared from view, the wind suddenly stopped, and dropped the Titans onto the ground, leaving them to save themselves from a long drop from the sky any way they could.

Quickly, Starfire grabbed Robin, Beast Boy transformed and grabbed Cyborg, and Raven floated down. As his feet touched the ground, Robin voiced the one thought on everybody's mind: "Who was that?"

* * *

As the rest of the Titans discussed this new villain on the way back to the Tower (very loudly, I might add), Raven's emotions were at it again.

"_For god's sake, just tell them already!"_ screamed Impatience.

_Not now! They're going to be busy with the new villain,_ thought Raven.

"_You know, she **is** right,"_ reasoned Wisdom.

_I know, it's just, I don't know how to tell them,_ Raven replied.

"_What if we told them and they didn't like us anymore? What if they reject us, what if they kick us out, what if…"_ worried Timid.

"_There's gotta be a way out of this if we all just work a little bit harder! C'mon, everybody, think, think!" _pushed Diligence.

"_Too much work! Come on, just chill!" _moaned Lazy.

"_You've been **chilling** since the day Raven was born, it's time for you to get off you're lazy butt and do some work around here!"_ barked Diligence.

"_Diligence, please. You have to stop trying to convert everyone into something that they're not! If even one of us became something that we are not meant to be, it would throw all of us into an even bigger inbalance than the current one!" _reprimanded Knowledge.

"_Oooh, there she goes again, Miss. Smarty-pants!"_ came the voice of Ignorance.

"_Well, excuse me, but just because I am the embodiment of Raven's intellect, does **not** mean that I am a 'Smarty-pants'!"_ retorted Knowledge.

"'_Just because I'm the embodiment of Raven's intellect, does not mean that I'm a Smarty-pants'" _mimicked Ignorance, "_Puh-lease, it's practically your job description!"_

"_I will **not** be talked to like that…"_

Raven gave a soft moan, and leaned her head onto the window. Listening to the arguing that was going on both inside and outside her head, she closed her eyes and prepared for the long trip back.

* * *

**Titan's Tower**

"Who **is** she!" growled Robin, pacing back and forth. The minute they had gotten home, Robin had gathered them in the Common Room.

They were watching the feed from one of the shop cameras that had remained intact during the attack. Robin was insisting on analysing every single frame. He paused in his pacing to look up at the screen.

"Alright, start it from the beginning," he said, sitting down and propping his head up with his elbow.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, and pushed a button on the remote.

"Pause it."

He stared at the screen for a while.

"Play"

…

"Pause"

…

"Play"

…

"Pause"

…

"Rewind"

…

"Play"

…

"Pause"

…

"Play"

…

"Pause"

…

"Rewind"

…

"Pause"

"Robin, we have searched everything we have very thoroughly, and we have found nothing. I do not think there is anything else there," begged Starfire.

"We haven't gotten anywhere. The most we have is that we don't know anything." intoned Raven.

"There's something we haven't found yet, I know it!" Robin insisted.

"Dude, let it go. Midnight was two hours ago, and if there was anything to find, we would have found it by now." reasoned Cyborg, "Now, why don't y'all get some sleep? I've been recharging for the past four hours. I'll look up what we have in some international records. If anything comes up, I'll tell you first thing in the morning."

"Fine." surrendered Robin, and joined Raven and Starfire, who had already gotten up.

"Thanks Cy, I owe you one." Beast Boy yawned from the couch.

"Just don't make any tofu eggs in the morning and we'll call it even." smirked Cyborg.

Beast Boy gave another yawn, nodded, and then started down the hallway.

* * *

**30 seconds later, in the hallway**

_Almost there, I'm almost there, don't fall asleep on the floor, everyone's gonna be cheesed off if you do it again… **thump**_.

"Hun, wha…?" Beast Boy muttered from his position on the floor, trying to remember how he got there. Then, spotting Raven, who had also been floored, he realized that he must have crashed into her.

He had been so preoccupied with staying awake long enough to get to bed, that when he had collided with Raven, he didn't notice that her cloak flash light turquoise at that exact moment.

"Whoa, Raven, are you…" he started, stopping as he got a good look at her face.

The moment they made eye contact, her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet, and with a Starfire-like "eep!", she sped into her room as fast as she could, slamming the door behind her.

Almost the minute the door slammed, she regained control, and flung herself onto the bed, frustrated.

_Have you guys found anything yet! _Roared Raven into her head.

"_We have made little progress, and I still stand by what I said earlier_." said Wisdom,_ "You must tell your friends as soon as possible!"_

_I know, but they're busy right now with this new villain. It's just not the right time! _protested Raven.

"_I understand, but if you tell them, they will help you get through it!" _insisted Wisdom.

"_But, what if they get angry with us, what is they won't help, what if everything changes, what if Beast Boy…" _Timid whimpered.

"_Oh, can it! Always with you, what if this, what if that, what if the sky falls down, what if WE DON'T CARE!" _bellowed Irritated.

"_Don't talk to her like that!" _Caring scolded,_ "She's timid enough as it is, given the circumstances, she doesn't need you to add on to that!"_

"_Since when was any of this your business?"_ retorted Irritated.

"_Since you started to treat others as if they were inferior to you!" _answered Caring, sounding very much like the mother of a mischievous child.

"_Well, if her whining didn't get on my nerves all the time, then…"_

At that point, it seemed like every emotion and personality decided to state their own opinions, which all conflicted with another emotion, which started and argument between the two, which added to the massive argument, and Raven couldn't take it any more.

"**_ARRGH!_**"

* * *

**Back in the hallway…**

Beast Boy was still out there. Very, very confused, and all previous fatigue forgotten, he was staring at the door, very much like he had been earlier that day.

Suddenly, from within Raven's room, came:

"**_ARRGH!_**"

From somewhere down the hall at the exact same moment, he heard the distinct sound of a potted plant exploding.

Deciding for once that it was not the best idea to investigate further, Beast Boy shook his head and headed down the hallway to his room.

* * *

Yay! Third chapter _finis_! It is done! Hallelujah! Praise whatever lord/s the reader worships! (Trying to be nondenominational here!) I beg of you here, please review! If you do, I shall try to give you Nerds (_candy!_) by chucking them at the screen while reading your reviews! Simply tell me your preferred flavour, and I shall make do.

Thank you,

Lola the Coconut

PS. If you do not happen to like nerds, I happen to have a large selection of Ritz crackers (My dad loves them more than his flesh and blood!) (_KIDDING! I think_). REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

PPS. If any of you wanna be briefly mentioned in the fic, review and tell me your favourite online game, your username and I shall pick randomly from whatever few names I get. Review! (if any of you think this is kinda sad, you should see me when I want to borrow money!)


	5. Chapter 4

**Vertigo**

_Disclaimer: Me + Teen Titans do not own!_

This is chapter four, and… wow, I do not know what to say? Wait, oh, got it!

Sorry for the long wait, and… that's about it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The next day, 6:12 a.m.**

Raven awoke with a gasp to flashing red lights and a klaxon horn blaring. After another night filled with unpleasantly swirling colours, mysterious voices and images that were quickly draining from her memory, the deafening sound of the alarm was welcomed.

"_Urgh, hurry up and get your lazy butt down there so they can shut the damn thing off!" _roared Rude.

Raven glared at her mirror, grabbed her cloak, and took off down the hall.

* * *

**Common Room**

Raven arrived to find Starfire, Robin and Cyborg alternating looking up at Slade's blown up head on the screen and staring at the door, waiting for Beast Boy, and joined them.

Minutes later, they were all very annoyed. Cyborg had taken three steps towards the door, when Raven's cloak flashed a deep yellow. Though she wasn't willingly doing it, she felt her soul self to fly through the hall to Beast Boy. Seconds later, a snoring Beast Boy arrived, held up by his clothes, which were encircled in Raven's black energy.

A hand formed of the same energy and slapped Beast Boy across the face, jolting him awake, then the energy proceeded to vanish, leaving him to fall flat on his face.

"So, Titans," started Slade, "now that you're all here, I can begin."

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin asked, venom dripping out of every word.

"My, my, we are impatient." purred Slade. "I called you today merely to make an introduction. I do believe that you will recognize her."

The camera panned out to show the girl from the day before beside Slade. She had a malicious grin on her face, and Slade put a hand on her shoulder.

"Her name is Storme. Powerful, isn't she? We met when I visited Steel City for a time. My new apprentice, though this time, I trust that she will remain loyal to me."

They noticed a brooch of Slade's 'S' emblem in silver pinned onto Storme's shirt, that wasn't there yesterday.

Storme tossed her hair and tapped the pin with her finger.

"Dude, what's with you and apprentices?" asked Beast Boy from the floor, who was still miffed about being woken up in that manner.

The one eye visible through Slade's mask narrowed, but Beast Boy got up, not noticing anything as per usual, and continued with his tirade.

"I mean, first you tried with Robin, then with Terra, but they both just ended kicking your a- "

"Beast Boy!" Robin cut in sharply.

"Wha – oh." said Beast Boy, now cowering under the glares of everyone there.

"Well, I daresay we shall be seeing you soon. Farewell, Titans." and the screen went black. The look on Robin's face was murderous.

"Well, at least I've got something new to work on." said Cyborg with a sheepish grin, trying to lighten the tense mood that had captured the Common Room.

"Don't." growled Robin, as he stormed off.

They exchanged worried glances, and Starfire hurried away to console Robin.

* * *

…**Later…**

Robin had assigned everyone to find out as much as possible as soon as he had cooled down. Now, the tower was filled with the sound of keys tapping, papers shuffling and frustrated growls (mostly from Robin).

It had been at least fifteen minutes of searching through ancient files that meant nothing, when Raven felt a sharp, searing pain cross over her entire head and shuddered involuntarily at the pain.

At least the silence that had filled the tower allowed Raven some time to delve into her mind as she pretended to search the Steel City archives.

_Hello? _She asked.

Oddly enough, there was no answer.

_Guys?_

She decided to try and search for her emotions, so she took her hands off the keyboard and shut her eyes, attempting to do something very difficult that she had only succeeded at once or twice: physically entering her mind without using her mirror.

_Clear your head, focus, focus… _thought Raven, her eyes clenched shut. She could feel that she was almost there, until…

"Um, Raven?" came a voice.

Raven let out a frustrated puff or air, snapped her eyes open and swung the revolving chair around to face Starfire.

"I was simply inquisitive as to whether or not you had excavated (in reference to: dig up) any further information."

"No."

"Oh, well, then we shall both keep on searching, then." said Starfire cheerily, then left.

_Alright, concentrate. You have to do this. _thought Raven furiously. _Almost there… _when suddenly…

"YESSS! I beat the high score! Take that, spacecowboi988, yeah! I rock, and they all suck!" Beast Boy jumped out of his chair and started to do a victory dance around the room.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin roared, "HAVE YOU BEEN PLAYING GAMES THIS WHOLE TIME?"

Everyone else peered at Beast Boy's computer screen, which still displayed a blinking scoreboard, along with a bouncing smiley face.

"Umm…" His eyes widened, only now realizing what he had done. "Well, I-I w-w-was j-just, um…" he stuttered.

With everyone either yelling, trembling, or watching the scene in the middle of the room, Raven shot a discreet look around to make sure that nobody was looking, gathered herself together, and with a whoosh of black energy, disappeared into the floor, hoping that she would get back before Robin noticed that the work effort on research had severely diminished, though it was unlikely he would notice anything else anytime soon.

* * *

**...It's mirror time!**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" and then surprisingly, a tendril of black energy swirled out from the mirror, captured her rather roughly by the ankles and yanked her into the glass panel.

Bored, Raven crossed her arms as she watched the sides of the swirling black energy passing her by as she was whirled into her own mind. Counting the seconds, she figured it was about time for her to be dropped abruptly onto the hard rocky surface that was her mind. Somehow, she always knew what was coming, though however much she tried to be prepared, she could never fully anticipate when it was going to happen, hence ending up with a sore landing every time, but this time…

Shocked, she noticed right away that instead of at least a small floating boulder for her to land on, there was only a black void. Grabbing whatever composure she had left, Raven quickly started to levitate, saving herself from whatever gruesome splat waited for her at the bottom of the nothingness. Looking around, she noted that the mainland of Nevermore was only a short distance away, and started towards it.

Again, the minute Raven stepped onto the stone, the weather started to go crazy again. The sky flashing, snow, rain, wind, chills, heat waves, the whole package.

She groaned, rolled her eyes, and pressed on.

"Affection? Knowledge? Wisdom?" she hollered. _Where are they?_

She kept walking, until suddenly…

"Aloha!" greeted Cheerful, popping up right in front of her, and annoyingly authentic smile plastered on her face.

Raven nearly fell over from the shock.

"Hi. Listen, is there anyone there more, well, calm to talk to?" she asked, hoping for someone who didn't personify Starfire's most annoying quality.

"Sure!"

Suddenly, and oddly, the light yellow cloaked likeness of herself reached to the side into nothingness and dragged an identical figure in a navy blue cloak into view through the air by the hood.

"She's right here!" Cheerful giggled, plopping the perturbed emotion onto the ground beside her.

"What's going on?" asked Calm, as she picked herself off the ground, though still composed.

"No, I meant someone more like, well…" Raven said, feeling oddly like she was talking to Beast Boy.

"Oh, sure, I'll go and get them!" interrupted Cheerful, bounding off down the path to who-knows-where.

"Riiight, and I'll just go." muttered Calm, wandering off in the other direction with her nose wrinkled, leaving Raven standing there and wondering where Cheerful had gotten to. Seconds later, she had her answer.

There was a suddenly a shriek coming from somewhere down the path. Raven raced over to find Irritated pinching a squirming Cheerful by the ear and growling something about "…unattainable peace and quiet around here, what with all the weather…"

"Raven, help me?" pleaded Cheerful, who, in keeping with her identity, was still grinning from ear to ear.

Raven leaned in close to Irritated. "I can sympathize." she muttered to the lime cloaked figure.

"Un hun, could you just get her to leave me alone?" Irritated glared.

"Done." replied Raven, and she yanked the yellow hood along with her as she started down the path in the direction she came from.

"She's a little creepy!" Cheerful chirped as she skipped down the path.

Raven scowled, but then remembered the reason why she was there. "So, do you know why my head hurt, and then no one responded when I called them before?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll need to get Knowledge to tell you." Answered Cheerful, as a rare moment passed when the grin left her face. "I'll go with you to see her."

Moments later, they were nearing the colossal oak doors of the library where Wisdom and Knowledge usually stayed.

Cheerful gave Raven a small smile as she pulled the doors open and walked in.

Raven walked through of the vast hall lined with bookshelves towards the center, where two emotions in yellow and light orange cloaks tended to an ashen-faced one in a pale green cloak on a cot, who had various cuts and bruises all over her body, as yet another in a plum cloak looked on worriedly, looking rather dishevelled with her torn cloak hanging off one shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Raven in a hushed voice, feeling the sombre tone that had enveloped the library.

"Well, Affection," replied the yellow-cloaked figure, indicating to the one on the cot, "apparently had a violent outburst of some kind. Lust," indicating to the plum-cloaked emotion, "witnessed it, but both of them refuse to talk about what started it. To try and minimise the healing time, both Wisdom," looking over at the light orange figure who was still using magic to heal as many of the injuries as fast as possible, "and I are taking care of her."

"So, you don't know anything?" Raven asked.

"Only a much as I know about your imbalance, which on that subject, please tell the Titans immediately!" prompted Knowledge, adjusting her glasses across the bridge of her nose.

"But…"

"No excuses, oh, and another thing, I have been looking over some resources, and I believe that this may be another case where you are either consciously or unconsciously suppressing a potent emotion, though she has obviously taken care of the situation a lot more calmly that Fear" added Knowledge. "However, what we must do is figure out exactly which one, and how she managed to have Cunning agree to help her."

"Right." Raven glanced at the time displayed on the communicator, and realized that she had been gone for more than half and hour. "Leaving now." she announced, and left in the direction of the door.

* * *

Chapter Four has now left the building, as has my sanity! Now, I have some psychological advice to dish out:

If at any moment in your life, you are feeling a strange sense if un-fulfilment, I advise you to review my story. It is not a miracle cure, but it has been known to make **me** feel happy, sooooo… REVIEW!

Thank you,

Lola the Coconut

PS As with many times before: writer's block, so if you wanna see more chapters, HEEELP MEEE!


	6. Chapter 5

**Vertigo**

Hello. New day, new week, new chapter, new semester on the way, yada yada yada…

Enjoy!

* * *

Raven exited the mirror, thinking hard.

_Who is causing this? _

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. It slid open to reveal Starfire.

"Oh, Raven, it is most glorious! In the view of Beast Boy's lack of attentiveness, and your departure, Robin has granted us a 'break'! It is noon, so do you wish to accompany me to the mall? There, we can eat our mid-day feast! We shall have the burgers of ham, the fries from France, and the popping soda!" she ended with a squeal.

"Fine." Raven complied, allowing Starfire to tow her out of the tower by her sleeve.

* * *

**The Mall, after lunch, doing some shopping…**

Starfire was admiring a pink hat that had caught her eye about 10 minutes ago. "Do you suppose it would be wise to purchase such a hat? It is so very beautiful, yet I fear a too great attachment to the one I possess that is green…" she jabbered.

"It's never stopped you before." muttered Raven, trying to find an excuse to leave the store entirely composed of bright colours, when she caught sight of a girl turning a corner. She wore a grey t-shirt, jean shorts, and had long blonde hair fanned across her shoulders.

Raven gasped, and then ran to catch up with her.

"Terra?" she asked, tapping the girl on the shoulder.

The girl turned around, but she was not Terra. The girl had dark brown eyes, rectangular glasses with bold, black frames, and pink streaks at the front of her hair. In other words, she was not Terra.

"What? Sorry, I'm Kate." She squinted, pushed the glasses up her nose, then her eyes widened in recognition. "Hey, you're one of those erm -Teen Titans, aren't you? Raven, right?"

"Yeah. Um, sorry to have bothered you." Raven replied, feeling an odd sense of relief.

"No problem!" Kate gave a small smile, and then ran over to some people who seemed to be waiting for her by the water fountain.

"Wow, was that really…" she heard one of the boys by the fountain whisper.

Raven returned to Starfire, who was still holding the hat, and looking at her questioningly.

"Friend Raven, was that…"

"No."

"Oh." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then promptly resumed chatter about the hat.

* * *

Two hours later, the two girls returned through the tower doors and entered the Common Room, where the three boys were doing random stuff. Starfire's arm were piled high with bags and boxes of different sizes, shapes and colours, while Raven held a solitary black shopping bag.

"_Tell them now!"_ the voice echoed inside her head.

_They're busy, _she replied, knowing that it wasn't the truth.

Cyborg leaned over the back of the couch. "Wow, Rae, you actually bought something?" he asked jokingly.

"Nope," countered Raven, "Its all hers." indicating to Starfire and dropping the bag at her feet before floating to her room.

* * *

**Way, way, way later, on the roof**

In her mind, Knowledge was berating her about not telling the others yet, while Irritated egged her on.

"_Throughout the entire two days, I've been advising you to inform them. Well, it's sunset, and none of them have a single idea about anything!"_

_Well, Robin probably has some shrewd idea… _Raven thought defensively.

"_That's only because of his unfortunate combination of a sharp mind and terminal paranoia!" _Knowledge seethed.

_You know what? I'll tell them tomorrow, alright? _she snapped, feeling frustrated, irritated and stressed.

"_Tomorrow isn't good enough! You must…"_

Raven closed her mind off from communication with her emotions.

She stared out onto the water. The gleaming blue had been transformed by the setting sun into a bloody red. She thought of a phrase she had heard a long time ago. 'Water, water everywhere, and not a drop to drink.' She had loved it instantly because of the irony. The one thing that you wanted the most was right in front of you, but unattainable.

Suddenly, her cloak flashed a deep maroon.

_Oh no…_ she thought, before dissolving into tears. Not sobs, or anything, just big, round tears that Raven couldn't stop from rolling down her cheeks.

Looking down, watching the unwanted tears form a small puddle, and mentally cursing Nevermore, her emotions, and the inbalance, she heard the door to the roof open.

* * *

Beast Boy had gone onto the roof to watch the last moments of the sunset, and was planning to turn back when he saw Raven, but she turned around, and he caught sight of her tearstained face.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Wha-" Raven suddenly remembered that there were still tears running down her cheeks. "Oh," she muttered, wiping the tears away with her sleeve, "Nothing."

"People don't cry when it's 'nothing'."

"Honestly, Beast Boy, it's okay…"

"No. Do you want me to get you some tea, or hot chocolate, or something?"

"Beast Boy, I'm fine."

"Nope. C'mon, we're going inside." he insisted, grabbing her by the arm.

"Will you listen to me?" she growled, sounding a little bit mad, not that Beast Boy noticed anything.

"Not now, you're not thinking clearly…"

Their voices faded as Beast Boy lead Raven through the door and down the stairs, leaving complete quiet on the rooftop.

Moments later, a sequence of sounds broke through the silence.

"ARRGH!"

"EEP!"

The sound of glass breaking, and a huge splash.

A green head broke the water's still rippling surface and stared up through a broken window, where he could make out a blue-cloaked figure stalking away.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" Raven repeated very fast over and over. She couldn't let her temper get the best of her.

All around her, books were being encircled in black energy and thrown off the bookshelves, though she tried to stop it.

Flopping down on her bed, she remembered something one of the younger Azarathian monks tried to teach her once.

She produced a ball of black energy. Then, straining very hard, she compressed the ball. She could feel the pressure in her head, but kept going until it formed an actual solid plate, and she caught it in her hands. Then, she used all of her energy, willing the plate to remain intact, while at the same time, unleashing as much of her emotions as she could possibly muster. She could feel her anger vanish, yet the plate did not even crack. Instantly, the books became still.

Raven grinned widely to herself and then, feeling a rush of joy and accomplishment, the plate shattered, and the books promptly resumed flying around the room.

"Ugh!" she screamed, and the blast of emotions broke the barrier to her emotions, and the sound of Knowledge's tirade could be heard once again.

"…and you are being incredibly immature! Do you remember the last time that you tried to repress an emotion **way **less powerful? You don't even have the decency to acknowledge…" she ranted, oblivious to the fact that for the last 5 minutes, Raven hadn't heard a single word.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Common Room...**

Beast Boy dragged himself through the door, soaked and dripping.

"Whoa, what happened?" said Cyborg, looking up from his sandwich, "Did you fall in the pool again?"

"No, Raven threw me out the window." Beast Boy grumbled.

"What did you do?" said Cyborg with an accusatory look on his face.

"Well, she was crying, and all I did was try and help her, then she got mad, and…yeah."

"You hurt?"

"Just my dignity." he replied, rubbing his backside.

"You had one?" joked Cyborg.

"Dude, not funny!" Beast Boy glared.

The door slid open, and Robin walked in, holding a shard of glass and looking slightly upset.

"Can either of you explain why the window in the top floor corridor is broken?" he asked.

Suddenly, all of the lightbulbs were enveloped in black energy, and shattered.

"There's half of your answer." replied Cyborg.

"Raven?"

"Yep."

Sighing, Robin turned to Beast Boy. "Look, I understand that the personality which perfectly fits in to all of Raven's annoyances is built into your DNA, but could you at least try and stop before the point where she starts breaking things, especially things that may double our weekly expenses to replace. Tinted panels of glass that big aren't cheap."

"Hey, how do you even know that it was me? And, why are you yelling at me? She's the one that broke the window!" Beast Boy complained.

"Well, actually…" Cyborg started from the table, but stopped when Beast Boy shot him a glare to rival Raven's.

"Well, one, it's you, and you're wet for no apparent reason, and since it was you, she was provoked." stated Robin simply, to which Beast Boy replied to by turning into a dog and shaking himself, spray Robin with a lovely dose of 'Eau de Smelly Wet Dog'.

"Gee, thanks." said Robin, brushing specks of water off of his arms.

"Yo, man, you got that on my sub!" cried Cyborg.

"On that note, I think you should apologize to Raven." Robin said nonchalantly.

"Dude, what is with you and me apologizing to Raven every little time I get her a little bit annoyed?" Beast Boy erupted.

"Beast Boy, this is only the second time he's asked you to do that." Cyborg pointed out.

"And besides, she was stressed then, and she is now." added Robin.

"What, because of the Stormy girl? Cuz that's not exactly a good reason for her to be stressed…"

"No, I think she's got something else of her own."

"You mean those freaky spaz thingies she's been getting?"

"Yes."

"Then why doesn't she just say something!"

"To be fair, she's not the kind of person who tells people about her problems," reasoned Cyborg, "I mean, she didn't even tell us about that Trigon thing until he was about to blow up the universe."

"Fine, I'll talk to her." Beast Boy grumbled, and trudged out the door.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Raven?"

"Go away, Beast Boy." Raven replied, slightly muffled by the closed door.

"But…"

"Not now."

"Raven, I'm…"

Behind the door, unseen, Raven's cloak flashed lime green.

To Beast Boy's surprise, the door suddenly flew open, and he found Raven's enraged face right in front of his.

"Look, I am in no mood to deal with annoying, squeaky, perky little vegan pizza crusts right now, least of all, you!" she hollered, into his bewildered face, her hands balled into tight fists.

"All day long, all you do besides playing your stupid video games, watching TV and eating tofu is annoy me! You serve absolutely no purpose to me and my lifestyle, except to hinder me in everything I do! I try to read, you try to convince me to do something that you know that I would never do. I try to meditate in all of the places in this tower where I would find any peace, and you mysteriously find me and sprout all these jokes that don't even deserve to be said. You don't even try to do anything productive with your time, like perhaps attempt to clean the pigsty you call your room. Oh, and by the way, unnaturally sharp teeth and ears do **_not_** generally appeal to the greater female population. On that subject…" she stopped abruptly, running out of steam.

Then, as if to further Beast Boy's disorientation, she blinked hard, and shook her head slightly. Her entire posture collapsed, and she buried her face in her hands, breathing hard. After her she

"Look, Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't mean any of that. I 'm just…going through some stuff, and..."

"Um, okayyy, is there anything you wanna tell, well, anyone?"

"Well," she started, but suddenly, despite Knowledge's urging from the back of her head, she was overcome with a sudden urge to keep the situation personal. "No, there's nothing to tell."

Raven then retreated back to her room. Beast Boy watched the door warily for a while, then headed off to the Common Room to see if anyone else could find any sense in what just happened.

* * *

Well? Please review… 


	7. Chapter 6

**Vertigo**

Wow, this one took me forever, so you'd better enjoy it! (Kidding!)

* * *

As the door shut behind her, Raven was greeted by the chorus of angry voices echoing inside her head.

"_WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT!"_

_I don't know! It wasn't my fault!_ she replied angrily. _I wanted to tell him as much as you guys want me to._

"_Raven, if you keep carrying on like this, we will get absolutely nowhere!" _said Knowledge.

_It's not me!_

"_Well, it's some part of you, and…"_

"_Knowledge, if you would, could you please not lay all blame on Raven? You know what has been happening lately, so don't you start denying anything." _soothed Wisdom.

"Listen to me!" Raven exclaimed angrily out loud. "It was not me, I am just as confused as any of you, and what has been happening in there 'lately'?"

"_Well, many of your emotions have been acting irregularly." _explained Knowledge.

"As in?"

"_Timid has been frequenting my archives a lot. I have never seen her actually take anything, but several volumes detailing trivial moments in your life have gone missing, and various groups have been congregating and having whispered conversations."_

"Can I please deal with this tomorrow? It's already past 10. I've got to get some sleep if I want to be awake tomorrow."

Wisdom hummed approvingly.

"_Fine." _said Knowledge, sounding put out, "_But before you do, I want you to perceive that your, well, little moments are becoming longer which each one. This can only mean that the emotion being denied is becoming impatient, and that is not something that we want."_

"Duly noted. Goodnight." Raven replied with a finality that could have slapped someone in the face.

* * *

That night, Raven's dream had no color, only the shades of brown worn by the first motion pictures.

She was laying on the roof that pointy tower-y building so prominently featured in Birthmark and The End(s). You know the one (If it's been anywhere else, please don't bite my head off, that's the only place I've noticed it). She was watching a swirling vortex above her in the dark sienna sky slowly swallowing the city, and yet she was doing nothing. People were clinging to random objects to try and be saved from the gigantic pull, which wasn't working as the random objects were then sucked away. Fast piano music from a silent film she had seen once played, though she could hear the screaming clearly. She watched with an unnatural calm as she saw also being ripped from the ground, people she knew. The Titans, Titans East, the Hive Five, the Brotherhood of Evil, Slade, Brother Blood, every villain she ever fought, as well as everyone Robin had ever given a communicator to.

Suddenly, the hooded face of one of her emotions blocked her view.

"Well?" the emotion asked, with a teasing smirk on her face and a chilling glint in her eyes.

Suddenly, the two eyes turned into four, the entire world turned upside down, and now Raven was dangling by her feet off the tower's edge like a bat, about to tumble into the vortex. Then, gravity won, and she was being catapulted into its depths, when she woke up in a cold sweat, safe in her own bed, the sunrise's early rays shining in through the wall of windows.

"Meditation." she muttered, grabbed her cloak, and headed for the stairs.

* * *

**Later, when the others are actually awake…**

In the Common Room, the room was filled with its usual buzz (or lack thereof) of activities. Video games, eating, alien cooking and feverish researching abound. The door opened with a whoosh, and the Titans looked up, waiting to see Raven float through with her usual morning indifference, but it was not to be.

Instead, a whirling blue figure back flipped into the room, and over the couch, landing gracefully on the coffee table like a gymnast. Now, they saw that the figure was Raven (who else?), wearing a smile so huge that it was threatening to break her entire face in two. Even her levitation seemed happier as she floated off the coffee table, and onto the kitchen counter, right in front of Beast Boy, who was eating soy-buttermilk pancakes.

"Hi BB!" she squealed.

Beast Boy looked at her, too shocked for words.

"What's up?" she laughed.

"Um…sky?"

This sent Raven into peals of laughter, rolling around on the counter.

"That's funny!"

Her only response was a wide eyed stare.

"Well, bye!" she said, ruffled his hair, and with a pert giggle, she leaped over to the stove, where Starfire was working on another pudding.

"Hey, Star, you wanna paint toenails later?"

Starfire's eyes widened with delight.

"Oh, yes, friend Raven! I would be most delighted to! It shall be wondrous, and…"

"Okay, bye!" Raven waved cheerily, and leaped out the door, into the hall.

Once the door hissed closed behind, she stopped in mid step, her eyes widened in horror.

_What did I just do?_

"_Well, I am under the impression that the inbalance has prompted your more, shall we say, Giddier side to come out."_

_Yes, I know, Knowledge, but, wait. Didn't I already do Giddy?_

"_Well, it seems apparent that there may be repeats."_

_Fine, fine, fine._

"_Now," Raven could practically see the smirk spreading on Knowledge's face, "back to?"_

Raven's face contorted into a look of pure revulsion.

"I ruffled Beast Boy's hair, and…"

Revulsion turned into pure terror.

"I promised Starfire I would **_paint toenails_** with her later." she said with a shudder.

"_Have fun!"

* * *

_

**Around noon…**

Raven watched cynically as Starfire carefully painted each of her toenails in every single bright, neon color that she had (which was all of them), while mentally cursing things from her emotions, the inbalance, whatever emotion was responsible for all of her pain, Beast Boy, Beast Boy's jokes, her heritage, etc, and also wondering where Starfire had learned how to do nails. It certainly wasn't anyone on the team (Amusing images of Robin explaining nail polish remover)…

She had been trying to hide from her on the roof, but she had still found her, and dragged her down to her room. Raven had refused to paint Starfire's nails, but had let Starfire paint hers, so as to keep at least a bit of her promise.

Just as she was wrapping up by cursing her life in general, Starfire announced that she had finished, applying the last stroke of top coat with a flourish.

"Finally. Oh, yeah, thanks." Raven said, floating out of the room quickly, holding her boots in her hand.

* * *

Raven floated into the Common Room to fetch a book she had been reading, and found it on the couch, lying spine-up, marking where she had left off. On the couch, she also found a mop of green hair, and what resembled green gloop in a purple jumpsuit. She quickly realized that it was Beast Boy. A quick look around the room told her what had happened.

She picked up the book, dropping her boots, and settling down on the couch. Suddenly, the same curious feeling crept over her. She put down her book and slid over closer to the green lump, yelling at herself to move away, but it was like she was no longer in control.

She looked at the blob, and started to open her mouth. Raven tried as hard as possible to clench her jaw shut, but still, it opened, and she heard her own voice form words.

"Soooo, what's up?"

_No, no, no, no, no…_

"Bored…TV…Infomercial…" Beast Boy mumbled, gesturing to the extremely large screen half-heartedly.

"Cool."

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…wait. 'Cool'? What on earth am I saying? Why do I care what I'm saying? I shouldn't even be talking!_

"Wait." Beast Boy sat up with alarming speed. "Did…you just…like…talk…to me, voluntarily?" he asked with increasing confusion in each word, turning his head slowly to look at her.

"Yeah."

They sat there for a while, just looking at each other.

"Okaaaaay…"

The door hissed open, and Cyborg burst in, muttering to him self. "Where did I put that wax, I know I had it, AH HAH!" he cried triumphantly, pulling a can out of the fridge, and running back out.

The room was filled with awkwardness.

"So, before, um…"

Raven once again heard her voice form words. "Yeah, gotta go." The floor under her feet turned black with energy, and she disappeared through it. You could say that the floor literally swallowed her up.

* * *

**Later in the afternoon…**

Now, here's a little bit of math for all you readers… ahem…

Out of the team of five, 80 are in the Common Room, while the remaining percent is in her room, pouring over her many, many, _many_ books, looking for answers.

a) What is the remaining percent?

b) Who is the remaining percent?

and

c) Express both percents as fractions.

Just kidding.

Anyways, the remaining Titan had emerged from her room in search of herbal tea. She had finished the pouring, and was waiting for the steeping, when she wandered over to the couch and glanced at the screen, just in time to see a green-haired cartoon midget with wings and a crown pick his nose. (Guess who.)

"The resemblance is striking." she deadpanned.

Starfire's eyes widened in confusion as she tried to see what had Cyborg rolling on the floor with laughter until Robin paused in his chuckling to whisper something in her ear. She clamped a hand over her own mouth, but not before a small giggle escaped.

"With who?" Beast Boy's TV rotted brain was taking a while to process information.

"Guess."

"Oh." Then, in an oddly mature response, he merely gave her a weird look and returned his attention back to the TV, which was now depicting a cartoon boy dressed in pink with buck teeth that could pass for a shovel.

She raised an eyebrow, the returned to her room.

* * *

**About half an hour later…**

Fire crackled happily as a squid, a starfish, and a sponge roasted coral over it.

"I do not understand. This show is set underwater, yes?"

"Yeah?" Everyone looked at Starfire, wondering what was going to come out of her mouth.

"Then, why is there a fire? Would it not be extinguished?"

"It's a cartoon, Star. Let it go."

"Hmmm…"

* * *

Late at night, Beast Boy was up. Reading a book, surprising enough. That poem he had started in Raven's room was so intriguing, that he has snuck back in and taken it. Now, he poured over it by the light if a green lamp shaped like a banana.

He glanced at the digital clock across the room. 11:24. Only being used to comic books, he was still barely halfway done the poem. Reading, reading…reading……reading………more reading…………zzzzzzzzzzz…

He awoke with a snort, barely saving Raven's precious book from a saliva attack. 2:57. He wanted to talk, and to a particular someone. Glancing at the book beneath his head, he got an idea. Not a bright one, but, still, an idea.

* * *

At first, the rapping was so light, she wasn't even sure it was even there. Still, being a light sleeper, she woke up anyways. It was not a good combination, being a light sleeper and one who needs a certain amount of sleep to function properly. Whenever she had a rough night, she found herself falling asleep during meditation the next day.

Growling slightly, she put her head back down on her pillow, but then the tapping was there again, louder than ever. She groaned, and got out of bed, bleary eyed. Opening the door, she looked straight ahead, and found nothing. She was about to close the door, when she looked down and saw, in her eyes, the ultimate beast of burden.

Even in the dim light, she could still make out the odd tint in the dark feathers.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?"

The bird morphed into a short boy with green hair. "Nevermore?"

Raven glared. In the dim lighting of the hallway casting shadows across her face, the dark circles forming underneath her eyes gave her face a terrifying darkness.

"What?"

"Go away." she grumbled, turning around.

"Wait." Beast Boy stuck his boot into the doorframe, crushing his entire foot into what felt like a million pieces, but effectively forcing the door to stay open and squeezing through the crack.

"Beast Boy, it is tree o'clock in the morning. If you do not leave now, I will blast you to Rome."

"Cool, then I could get a Vespa!"

"You can get one here. There's a dealer on the same street as the used bookstore."

"Then I can really get one!"

"You can, as in you have the ability to get one, but you may not, as in, you're not allowed to."

"Tch. Grammar."

"Is there a point to this?" she asked wearily, sitting down on her bed.

"Well, um, about…"

Suddenly, Raven was overcome by that strange feeling again, and before he knew it, Beast Boy found himself phased through the door and standing alone in the hallway, blinking in confusion and suddenly tired.

* * *

**The following morning…**

Early morning, Raven drifted groggily into the kitchen. Thanks to her late-night chat, she felt like the entire world had morphed into a spinning, blurry dreamworld. Swaying slightly, she reached for her tea leaves.

In the time it took for her to actually finish making the tea, the entire team had arrived.

"Mornin' Rae!"

Her back stiffened at the voice. Slowly, she turned around, glaring with every muscle she had in her face.

Unfortunately, it seemed like green-haired beings needed full nights of sleep less than ones with purple hair.

"Whoa! Fine, if you're _that_ upset…" he trailed off and walked away. If you were close enough, you would have heard: "_creepy, paranoid, schizophrenic, insane grouch…_", and other things of that sort.

Anyways, Raven returned her attention to her cup of tea. She was about to take a sip, when her cloak flashed a light grey, and she dropped her cup, which shattered.

Suddenly, her posture became ramrod-straight. Her eyes became sharp and focused, and she knew that the situation had run away again.

"All of you, get to work! We need information, and we're not gonna get any just sitting around!"

Everyone turned in surprise to hear Robin's line spoken by a female.

"Um, on what?" You could almost see the question mark floating over Cyborg's head.

"Ugh! Storme! Slade! Was anyone paying any attention! Go! You, look in the Steel City public records. You, search the Jump City immigration records. You, look for her name in super villain chat sites, and you, look through these!" Raven barked, pointing respectively to Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, and then plonking loaded files in front of Beast Boy with black energy.

They all just stared.

"Well? GO!"

They all scattered, mildly scared.

* * *

**Later…**

Cyborg had just printed out a transcript of immigration records and was headed back to his computer when he happened to glance over Raven's shoulder and nearly fell over in shock.

He blinked just to see if he was seeing correctly. What he did see was Raven using complicated hacks that even he had never seen before, some of it in binary code.

Out of nowhere, Raven said, without taking her eyes off of the screen, "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"Um, yeah…" he replied, hurrying off.

Meanwhile, in the cage of her own mind, the only thought Raven could focus on was: _So tired, want to sleep, so tired…

* * *

_

**Even later…**

The four normal members of the Teen Titans gathered together in the hall outside the Common Room.

"Those spaz thingies are getting annoying! She's even acting weird normally!" Beast Boy grumbled.

"How is Raven's behaviour odd when it is normal? Is it another one of Earth's 'expressions'?" asked Starfire.

"No, BB just contradicted himself." Cyborg cleared.

"Oh."

"Anyways, team, Raven's…" Robin started to whisper.

Suddenly, Raven's voice shouted "Stone, Logan, Koriand'r, Grayson! Get back to work!"

The use of named they had not heard in a while paralysed them, until…

"NOW!"

* * *

The alarm rang, gathering everyone on the couch in the Common Room.

"Right," Raven said with authority. "Cyborg, what did you find?"

"Um, well, there's no records of her in…"

"Well, I guessed that Slade got her in illegally." She said, cutting him off. "Starfire?"

"There is nothing except that she appeared only several months ago, but I do not see…"

"Very well. Robin?"

"The fans have a lot of theories, but they spend most of their time talking about relationsh…"

"Well, that might teach _you_ about a thing or two, but, never mind. I, however, have found some information." She started reading off of the sheet of paper she held in her hand.

"Her real name is Leslie Tempra. Her birthday is July 18, 1993. She comes from a long line of natives from the North Mountains, who were famous for their advanced ways of harnessing weather for their needs. Her parents died in a car crash when she was very young, and she spent most of her life in an orphanage before running away and living on the streets when she was nine. Since then, she has met Slade, and he brought her here under the alias of Heather Jones, and…" she said this all very fast, but suddenly, her eyes lost their focus and became tired and exhausted again.

She swayed, her eyes shut, and she collapsed onto the couch, fast asleep on top of a very squashed Beast Boy.

"Wow!" Robin had grabbed the sheet of paper that had fallen from Raven's hands when she collapsed. The entire two side were covered with information in very small writing. "This is more information than we've ever had on anyone!"

"Um, what do I do with her?" Beast Boy said in a muffled voice, gesturing to Raven with the only hand he had free.

* * *

Wow, long chapter! Just a warning, don't expect any more like this. At least, don't look forward to them. This one was a fluke. There may occasionally be ones this long but they weren't meant to be.

Anyways, pip pip, cheerio, and please review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Vertigo**

Wow, if the last one took forever, this one took an eternity! I'm not sure why I didn't update it, since I had this chapter all typed out and everything, just missing a few more lines… Ah well.

I just looked it up, and that last time I updated this was in February 2006! Holy (expletive deleted)! That took a (expletive deleted)'n long time! **(expletive deleted)!!!!**

Okay, enough with the sailor-like cursing. On with the show!

* * *

Raven woke up and found herself in her room. She felt like she'd been hit in the head with a shovel.

"Ugh, what happened?"

She heard Knowledge sigh audibly. _"Here, let me help."_

Raven suddenly saw a surge of images in her mind, and everything fell into place.

"Great…" she groaned

"_Well, at least you helped the team."_

"Actually, I probably made them more confused."

Outside, it was now dark, and Raven felt no more want for sleep after about 12 hours of it. She crept into the Common Room in search of tea, and found Robin, hard at work in front of a computer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Raven merely shrugged.

"Research. Where did you find all of that stuff about Storme?" He frowned at the glowing monitor.

"Honestly, I don't know." she replied, looking away to avoid any odd looks that might have been thrown her way. If there were any, she never found out. By the time she looked back, Robin's face was directed at the computer screen.

"Oh, and by the way," Robin mumbled distractedly, "you should have a look at what's going on in these chat sites."

"Chat sites? About what?"

"About us. Seeing as we save the city from at least something about one a week, and since we're still pretty young, we have quite an active fan base."

"So why should _I_ be looking at those things? They're all pure nonsense anyways."

Robin typed for a bit, then clicked on a link, and on the screen, a very clearly Photoshop-ed image of her and Beast Boy 'kissing' popped up.

Her cheeks flamed up, and from her throat, came a sound which was a cross between choking, drowning and crying. She massaged her temples, trying to calm herself, but she was finding it rather difficult with about a thousand photocopies of herself each sharing their opinions inside her head. Finally, she forced some choked words up her throat.

"Oh, that's why."

Robin turned around, and Raven saw that despite the neutral look on his face, there were certain muscles around his jaws that looked like they were trying to suppress violent spasms.

"You know, that mask of yours doesn't hide as much as you think," she huffed, then she turned on her heel and tromped back to her room.

* * *

The next morning, it was raining. Since Raven had no intention of basically sitting under a waterfall so early in the morning, she found herself meditating in the Common Room, facing the gigantic window. The sound of the rain pounding against the window was extremely calming until…

"Cy, give it back!"

"You want it? Hun? Come on, little martian, come get it!"

"Give me back my tuborkle!"

"Not until you promise to stop playing it when I'm trying to wax the T-car!"

Suddenly, there was the screech of a monkey, and then a loud clang.

The vein in her temple pulsed. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" she hollered.

Raven phased out though the window, instantly getting soaked. Anything was better than that racket. She floated towards the city.

* * *

The pizza-faced salesperson slid up behind her with about as much sound as, well, nothing.

"Can I help you?"

With a slight flinch, Raven turned and looked at the guy, trying her best not to glare. Despite how badly she wanted to be alone, she couldn't deny it. She wanted at least something from the shelf, but she was confused.

"Um, yeah. How do I choose?" she asked, waving her hand at the shelves full of devices.

"Well," he started, dragging her over to a gigantic, silver abomination, "this one was just put out on the market a week ago. THX sound quality, 30 available programmable radio stations, can play up to 5 CDs continuously, and it comes with these!" he proclaimed, holding up the puffiest headphones that Raven had ever seen. "They offer the latest in sound cancelling technology, and…"

"Wait." That phrase had caught her full attention. "You mean, when I play music on those, I won't be able to hear anything else?"

"Well, the sound will only be greatly reduced, but basically, yes."

Raven grinned.

"Also, they're wireless, and the reception distance covers, oh, let's see…" He eyed Raven's cloak. "…a little bit more than the entire Titan's Tower."

"I'll take it!"

* * *

**Later…**

Finally, Raven had it all set up. The bright sliver created an eyesore in her room, so she put it on a shelf in her closet. All of the wired had taken ages to plug in, but now, it was done. She popped in one of her old CDs. It was one of those nature recordings with soft music playing in the background. She was really looking forward to try out the headphones, but, as fate would happen...

"AIEEEEEE!!!!!"

"_One of these days..."_

"_Resentment, don't talk like that!" _cried Caring.

"Both of you, shut up!" Raven growled before shoving the wires, the bag ties and the booklet into the box and under the bed. Grumbling, she ran out the door and towards the source of the scream.

"EEEEEEK!"

In front of the Common Room, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg crashed into a heap just outside the door. They had all come racing down three different hallways, and hadn't seen each other until it had been too late.

"What's goin' on in there, anyways?" Cyborg groaned, rubbing his head.

"I dunno." said Beast Boy, picking himself off from the ground.

"Well, couldn't we just go inside and find out?" Raven said scathingly, glaring at the two boys.

"Oh yeah!"

The door slid open with a hiss, and the sight they found was astounding.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK..." Starfire cut off in mid-sentence.

"Star, put him down!" yelled Cyborg, hurrying over. Starfire was doing twirls in mid-air, clenching Robin, whose face was turning a very bright shade of blue, around the ribs.

"Oh, I am sorry." Starfire promptly set Robin down on the couch, and landed on the ground. "Robin has acquired tickets to a m-m-mat-in..."

"Matinee."

"Yes. Would you three like to accompany us?"

"Now? Wow, this is the closest thing to a vacation we've ever had!" cheered Beast Boy.

"Well, with most of the bad guys out of action, might as well take a break." said Robin.

"I'm dreaming, right? Robin is actually saying that we should take a break!?" Cyborg laughed. Robin just shrugged.

"Wait," Beast Boy interrupted, his forehead wrinkled, "what about Slade, and Storme, and the other bad guys that we usually don't beat up that might come and attack?"

"Well, they've never come here before, and maybe we should just take this chance. Besides, it's only a matinee." Robin reasoned.

"What show?" Raven asked wearily. The people inside and outside her head immediately began buzzing.

"_Oooh, I hope it's The Jolly Fiddler!"_

"_No way! It has to be The Great Spy Adventure!"_

"Can we see Roboto?"

"_No! I wanna see The Vampire Menace!"_

"_Doesn't the King and I sound good? It's a classic!"_

"Why the Duck Crossed the Road!"

"_We should see A Modern Day Casablanca!"_

"_Night Fever!"_

"Well, I got tickets to Space Wars: ..."

"Alright! Futuristic technology!" crowed Cyborg.

"...The Dark Side of the Moon..."

Raven hummed half-heartedly.

"...Staring Jack Morton."

"Dude! That great comedian guy who hosted the Teevee's!"

"The Teevee's?"

"Yeah, the Annual Teevee Awards! It's the greatest television event in the entire year!" Beast Boy sighed happily.

"Yes, and they have also announced that they will be serving complementary Purple Florb!"

"Um, Starfire, you realize that it's probably just gonna be mashed blueberry, right?" Robin asked her.

"True, but I shall be bringing some Tamaranian spices along with me!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "So, when is this thing?"

"Next Thursday morning at nine."

"Great. Me: room. Later." She turned around and levitated through the door.

* * *

Raven placed her hand on the surface of the glass and chanted: "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

The reflected image swirled, becoming a pure black vortex. Looking at the absence of another color, she groaned. "Not a good sign..." she muttered to herself, before diving right into the mirror.

Once she crash landed, she found herself surrounded by about three dozen of her emotions.

"What's going on? Why is the vortex black?" she asked the faces staring down at her.

The yellow cloaked emotion stepped forward and helped her up. "The vortex is usually black, mixed with a color representing your current dominant emotion."

"Yes, I know that already, but there is no other color right now." Raven replied irritably.

"Actually, there is. Since the source of your imbalance is your denial, it is obvious that the vortex would adopt the color of Denial's cloak." Knowledge threw a meaningful glance at Raven, to which she glared at.

"Wait. Denial is actually one of my emotions?"

"Well, knowing the vast quantity of emotions residing within your mind, I would have assumed that you knew that Denial is among one of the thousands." said Knowledge with the air of talking to a three year-old.

"Yeah, but, still, how..." Raven stuttered.

"Besides, we've mentioned her before." Knowledge stated quite plainly.

"Yeah, but I've always assumed that you were talking about denial as a noun, not Denial as an actual one of my emotions!" Raven cried in frustration.

"Never assume..." Wisdom murmured sagely, floating by.

Raven took a deep breath, then howled, "And what are all of you just standing here for?!"

In an instant, Timid burst into tears, and Caring and Compassion both rushed over to her.

Raven sighed, and floated out, swaying in a slightly disoriented way.

Once outside, she collapsed onto her bed, scanned the bookshelves, then floated a random book towards her.

"Crises of the Human Mind," she read the title aloud. "How fitting, yet useless."

She tossed the book onto a nearby pile, then picked up another one, and immersed herself in its contents.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Beast Boy was finally finished with that poem. He shut the book and leaned onto the leather cover. Suddenly, his head shot up with a sudden panic. He had gone into Raven's room without permission. He had taken one of her things without permission. Well, yeah, it was a book, and she wasn't likely gonna realize that it's missing, but he didn't want to live through the consequences if she did.

Then, he had an epiphany. He was going to find out whether or not she knew, in the subtle way only he knew how…

* * *

**Later…**

Raven was almost finished, when suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"What?" she asked bitingly.

A nervous voice answered from the other side. "Raven, can you predict the future?"

"No, Beast Boy, I can not, nor have I ever shown signs of being able to predict the future." she replied, trying to remain calm.

"Do you know everything?"

"What?"

"Well, with your mind reading thingy…"

"What?!" Raven was seriously becoming annoyed.

"That thing you did on Robin when he went psycho and thought that Slade was everywhere…"

"That has nothing to do with mind reading, when I do that, I don't know anything he didn't want me to know, and I don't use it all the time to find out stuff about everyone."

"Oh."

Raven returned to her book.

"Um, have you noticed anything weird about your books recently?"

"Define 'recently'" Raven asked, rolling her eyes.

"About 5 days?"

"No. Now please, just go." she replied to the still closed door.

"OK."

"Wait. Hold on…" Behind the door, Beast Boy froze. "Why would you want to know anything about my…"

"Um, gotta go!" Beast Boy turned around and started walking away, but he stopped when he heard the door slide open behind him.

Raven stood glaring in the doorway. "Beast Boy, what did you do?"

"N-n-nothing!" he stammered.

"Beast Boy, just because I don't read minds all the time, doesn't mean that I won't." she glowered as she advanced on him slowly until she was right in front of him.

"Okay! Okay!" he whimpered. "I went into your room 'cuz I found I book and I thought it was interesting and I took the book and it's been in my room for the week and I'm sorry and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he finished with a squeak.

"Just put the book back where from where you took it from and I just might leave you alive." she said, as she stared daggers at him.

Beast Boy replied by grinning nervously and running down the hallway and around the corner, reappearing in a couple of seconds, holding the book.

"Did you do anything other than read it?"

"No sir, I mean, ma'am!" he replied proudly.

"Fine. NOW GO!"

"Going, going...gone!" Beast Boy's voice disappeared down the hallway along with his body.

"_I have noted that recently, your speech has been mainly composed of sentence fragments...perhaps this is something that you should look into remedying..."_ Knowledge's voice echoed.

"Shut up." Raven said to her empty room, before picking up her book and resuming her reading.

* * *

Phew! Well, that' what you waited a year and 4 months for! Like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME!!! I MUST KNOW!!!

Don't worry; I'm just a tad short on my medication. It should be arriving by mail any day now…

Later,

Lola the Coconut


End file.
